world_of_dragon_ball_resurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Races - Florians
Florians Florian Starting Planet: Amazonica/Earth Starting Power 'Level Rang'e: 5000-10000 Background: Thousands of years ago, Amazonica used to be a tropical planet uninhabited and unknown to the sentient creatures of the universe. Over time, the plants, instead of the animals, evolved into thinking and interactive creatures. This was due to the development of seedpods that they learned to eject and carry in their body. Strangely enough, these seedpods allowed for great transformation of regular plants into humanoid plant creatures with great similarities to humans. For example, the fact that many children were created inside the seedpods of females and rested inside a special sack in their stomachs. The “Florians” as they would call themselves would build cities in the trees at the center of the rainforests around them and not abandon nature like the humans of Earth. They connected to nature through the ancient art of tattooing and meditation and even created a culture with a hierarchy based on flower coloring. Red Roses are the leaders of the Florians and their nobility. They run all activities in the Florian communities, keep the people organized, and host events. They have usually darker colored flowers like red or purple. The next level of hierarchy is the Blue Lilies they help take care of everyone and act as a middle class making pollen and other things accessible to the Florians as a whole. They ended up notable for their blue and pink flowers. The lowest level is the Orange Daffodils on the hierarchy, which act as a common folk and do every day chores like cleaning and hunting for the higher classes. They ended up known for their yellow, orange, and green colors on their flowers. Over all of them, the Red Roses rule and within that group is a ruling class currently ruled by the young queen Maruca Senda. While she was starting as queen one day, many planet invaders and bounty hunters started to hear about their lush and bountiful jungle planet and believed that deep in the great forest they ruled was a source of great wealth. They landed on the planet, searched, and searched for it destroying the things in their path to get to it. Maruca faced devastation from this and almost decided to surrender until a strange and destructive boy named Boliko Koregutsu, who had landed on their planet recently, decided to chase away the planet hunters. The Florians did not know why he did this because he was as bad as they were, but Maruca decided to let this slide. The man had killed many animals on the planet, yet had not attacked them ever directly. For this reason, they considered him a sort of savior for destroying those who would destroy them even though they felt he held many darker secrets. Until this very day, Maruca has continued to rule over the planet with limited jurisdiction knowing Boliko would defend it since the place essentially belongs to him and racks in resources that most other planet hunters could take. Racial Traits: • In normal form, Florians can look like regular humans, but have a tattoo somewhere on their body. • Florians are very peaceful and slow to anger due to years of meditation. • The group as a whole is susceptible to the cold, but some subspecies can survive in very warm areas. • Florians tend to have a strong base, but weak upper body. • The group takes on foliage and flowery physical aspects when transformed. • All males and females enter a metaphoric stage in their lives due to the seedpods in their bodies. • They usually have names after certain kinds of planets, but a few intergalactic exchanges have opened this up. • Florians live 3000 years and do not mature fully until they are over 1000 years old. • Florians can only use light training weights since they are not muscular enough ever to train with them at any other levels. You may enjoy playing the Alien if. . . If you like, creating tricks and traps, want to spend a good amount of time on your character’s story, and wish to come from a distant planet. Transformations: Aliens have available to them a plethora of powerful transformations, or none at all and powerful traits to make up for them, generally, they are capable of four stages of power increase, one from the moment they are born. The other three, they end up attained at power levels of 125,000, 200,000, and 400,000. Little Shrubbery- In this form metals cover the area around their neck and other body parts. They also wear green leaves as a body suit to cover their bodies. While in this form they have an ability called Solar Absorption that lets them increase, their power level by two times the normal amount as long as they stay still and do something simple like meditating or image training. Garden Boy/Girl- Upon transforming once again they grow a foot in height and rather thin and lanky. Their bodies turn green and limbs or vines grow out of their arms and legs or twist around them. They continue to have their previous ability, Solar Absorption, which increases to a times three power level output and allows them to train with a power level modifier. Towering Green- A Florian grows up to a maximum height of twelve feet tall. They have long gangly arms in this form which allow for great physical attacks, but poor control over ki sometimes. Florians gain a many flowers and tree limbs all over their body and any aspects of their regular human for are taken from them completely. They gain a brownish color and blotches of bark over where their skin used to be making them tough and sturdy. Once this form is in their hands they cannot turn back to any previous form. In addition, what is notable is the loss of their Solar Absorption skill. Training from here on out becomes difficult at a times one power level output. Forest King/Queen- This form is unknown for now as the current queen has yet to even achieve this or hear about a Florian who has. Whoever can receive this form ends up said to gain very special benefits. Transformation Increases: • x4 • x13 • x20 • x35 Category:Races